


What's best for you

by hirondelle



Series: #GouKi2020 on twitter [2]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, GouKi2020, GouKiWeek, M/M, day two: travel, oppressive father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirondelle/pseuds/hirondelle
Summary: Gouenji's father forces him to attend a medicine school in Germany for a year.
Relationships: Gouenji Shuuya/Kidou Yuuto
Series: #GouKi2020 on twitter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972378
Kudos: 22





	What's best for you

Gouenji adjusted the seat belt for one more time before feeling his limbs going numb again.

“We are beginning the landing. Please remain in your seats until noticed”.

There he was. Gouenji dig his fingernails on the rich fabric of the armrests and clenched his teeth: if the landing were as bad as the boarding, he was pretty sure he would have thrown up for good this time.

Be damned his father and the stupid argument they had for the last time, since now there wouldn’t have been any need to discuss anymore. Since his father won. Since he was gliding on the severe German soil.

One year, that was the deal: enough to “figure out” if he really was cut out to be that famous champion everybody claimed he was, if he would have liked medicine instead, even by chance. His father said something along the lines of: “at least try”, which in Gouenji’s mind sounded as: “I know what’s best for you”.

The problem was, since he didn’t know any better, that his father was probably right. The path his father had chosen for him was secure. Promising. Even appealing, in a sense. What if it worked, at last? What if he would have seen accomplishment even this way?

He already had told Kidou about those thoughts. He had told him everything. He remembered his gaze, like he had grown two more heads. And he chuckled to himself, thinking about his words too: “That brainwashing is working fine in that head of yours”.

“Don’t be so dramatic” Gouenji had said.

But Kidou’s eyes had been watery as molten lava that time, full of sorrow and pride, and Gouenji had felt guilty. Because he knew what he had just given to him was a heartbreak. “Who are you kidding, Shuuya?”

Kidou was mad at him now, he was sure about that, because he hadn’t been capable to answer to that question, not in front of him. And Kidou hated people unable to confront themselves. But Gouenji knew who was fooling, and that was only him.

Maybe Kidou would have endured a break up, maybe recovering faster than anyone else he knew, because he was the strongest person he had ever met in his life. But apparently Gouenji was only able to hurt himself just to please someone he had desperately devoted to, so his misery was an obvious consequence every damn time and he knew it very well.

He felt pathetic.

Because when the plane landed, he was crying.

His luggage was heavy and Gouenji hated it, because he was sure he had put a lot of attention in making the suitcase as light as possible but Yuuka and his housekeeper hadn’t been of the same mind, so now he was stuck with 20 kilos of bullshit other than the one that was passing through his mind. He called a taxi.

The driver wasn’t friendly at all. And more importantly, he couldn’t understand a word of his stunted English, so that they spent fifteen minutes only to arrange the destination. At that point Gouenji was tired, nervous and on the verge of a mental breakdown, after more than 20 hours of fly and totally jet lagged, so not for nothing that man dropped him in the wrong place. He had to call another taxi, and so on.

But as soon as he reached the university campus and walked in his new room, after several hours and too many skipped meals to keep at count, he dropped on the bed and he didn’t even care to know what time it was at that point, he was going to sleep.

Of course, he had to call Yuuka in the first place.

He sighed, trying to recall briefly what the receptionist had said about the Wi-Fi connection. He needed his student credentials, and a stupid mail check, but that was it.

And then he saw the message as soon as it arrived.

Just few words, enough to make his heart flutter.

“ _I miss you already_ ”.

He pressed the green key on his screen and the call started. He was too excited to think through it. So when he actually heard Kidou’s voice, slurring for the sleep, he felt quite ashamed.

“What were you thinking, Shuuya? It’s three in the morning here,” Kidou slurred.

Gouenji looked at his phone, the time still coordinated with Tokyo’s time zone. That was right. Then he looked at the clock hanging in the room, telling him that in Frankfurt it was 6:00 p.m. That was right too.

“I’m sorry. I've just red your message and I thought… I thought…”

He hadn’t thought. He had just felt _good_. That was it.

Kidou chuckled. “You silly. I have practice tomorrow morning, you know?”. He didn’t sound too pissed.

“I thought you would have been mad as hell”, Gouenji confessed.

“And I am. As much as the hell permits me to be,” Kidou pointed out. He made a pause. “But I love you”.

Gouenji stammered. He was probably out of his mind at that point. “Really?”

“I’m your boyfriend, you know?”

That was right _as well_.

“You are not ditching me,” he inquired.

“No, you moron. Now go to sleep. I’ll call you tomorrow”.

Was he hallucinating at that point? Probably. So much that he didn’t know what to say and remained silent for ten solid seconds.

“Gouenji? Are you still here?” Kidou snorted.

“Yes. And I love you”.

He would have liked to have him there with him just to see his smile.

“ _I love you too_.”

But there would have been other occasions for it.

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2:00 a.m. while i'm posting this i've not even corrected anything i'll regret this later


End file.
